


Here Always

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s07e04 Here Today, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-31
Updated: 2006-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Abbey helps Jed deal with firing Toby.





	Here Always

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Here Always**

**by:** Caroline 

**Character(s):** Abbey Bartlet, Jed Bartlet  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Post-Episode "Here Today"  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Abbey helps Jed deal with firing Toby.  
**Spoiler:** 7-05 "Here Today"  
**Written:** 2006-05-06  


By the time Jed decides to make an appearance, I've already stripped out of my gown, taken a hot shower, climbed into bed and engrossed myself in latest volume of The Journal of Cardiac Surgery. The only light in the room falls from my bedside lamp, but the darkness doesn't prevent me from seeing the tension in his posture. 

I set my book quietly on my nightstand, dog-earring a corner to mark my page. I set my reading glasses on top and wait for my presence to be acknowledged. He walks to the bed with his head down so he doesn't trip, or maybe it's to avoid looking at me; I can't tell. He takes off his coat and tosses it in the general direction of a chair; he doesn't seem to notice that he misses by about five feet. The tie flutters from his fingers and his shirt billows slowly to the side. The pants are dropped and stepped out of; the shoes kicked off haphazardly in opposite directions. He finally reaches the bed and sits with his back to me. I honestly can't tell if he's ignoring me or if he doesn't even realize I'm here. 

I can't imagine what could have him so upset. He had seemed to come to terms days ago with the upcoming nuptials of our middle daughter and the "Fruit Fly Guy." Although, I have to admit that the subtle pregnancy announcement was a definite shock to me. I can't imagine what Jed, a man who planned to become a priest, had going through his mind. He has a hard enough time with his denial of his daughters having sex lives and one of them is married with two kids and he caught one's boyfriend sneaking out of her bedroom late one night. 

I'm so wrapped up in my own thoughts that his whispered question barely scratches the surface of my conscious. 

"Did you see the broadcast?" 

"What broadcast?" Before Ellie and Vic left, Curtis had come upstairs to retrieve a suit and tie for him. I didn't think to ask at the time since Ellie and I were deep in conversation discussing the wedding. And I completely forgot after they left. 

"About Toby?" I watch the back of his head drop forward and the line of his shoulders cave under the pressure. 

"I haven't a clue, Jed." I'd give anything to see his face right now or to be granted the temporary power to read his mind. I'd give anything to be able to run downstairs and beat the living tar out of Mr. Zeigler with his own self-righteous arm as punishment for whatever the hell he's done to my husband this time. 

"I had to fire him." 

I have to stop the shocked gasp and the "oh, Jed" that threaten to escape from between my lips; instead, I wait for him to continue, "He was the leak…he told Greg Brock of _The New York Times_ about the shuttle." A deep breath shudders his shoulders, "Mrs. Landingham. Sam. Leo. Josh. Charlie. Now Toby…CJ's the only one left." I take my own deep breath as he repeats, "I had to fire him." 

I see his profile as he looks at the discarded clothing strewn on the beige carpet. I take that as my cue to make my way toward him. I kneel behind him, wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders and tucking my chin into the side of his neck. I watch him out of the corner of my eye as he struggles to maintain his composure. I see his mind reeling. I feel his jaw clenching and unclenching against my cheek. I lift my hand to his temple, brushing the hair from his forehead and bringing my lips to kiss the newly-exposed flesh there, "I'm so sorry, Jed." 

I realized, years ago, how much these people meant to him. I know now that he even considers some to be family. Toby, I have to admit, was not one of the latter, or so I had previously thought. 

I am reminded of a conversation a few years ago with Toby that left my husband sleep-deprived, more than usual, for over a week. Jed would never tell me exactly what had been said that night in the Oval Office, but he almost caved when I threatened to rip off Toby's finger- and toenails until the Communications Director spilled the beans. 

Our motionless silence is broken when Jed brings his hand up to cup my cheek in his palm. He turns to me, still kneeling with my arms encircling his body-my own struggle to protect him from things I really can't. 

Our eyes lock and, for one brief moment, I can see the rawest essence of his soul. It scares the hell out of me and yet it comforts me at the same time. 

It literally takes my breath away. 

He shifts his face questioningly and the light behind me casts shadows on his face, making him look ancient and I curse God for that. His lips brush mine gently and tears burn my eyes despite my firm resistance. He pulls back and smiles compassionately as he catches sight of my watery eyes. As one salty droplet burns a trail down my cheek, his thumb reaches to wipe it away. He kisses me again, more deeply this time, and we fall onto our sides. He props his head up with his hand and uses his other hand to trace a line from the bridge of my nose to my lips, where his finger gets a quick peck. 

"Sometimes I love you so much, I can't stand it." This man really knows how to get to me. Even in a moment of such seriousness, he can still manage to sweep me completely off my feet. 

"I know the feeling." I can tell by the look on his face that he thinks I'm teasing him. 

"I'm serious." 

"I know." 

We sit for a few minutes, staring into each other's eyes, trying to get lost there. He opens his mouth to say something, but I need a lighthearted moment in all this. I stick out my bottom lip slightly and pout, "You know. You didn't even comment on my dress earlier." 

He fiddles with the bottom of my pajama top and glances over at the aforementioned gown hanging on the closet door, "Well…it was okay…" A smile plays at the sides of his mouth. 

"Liar." I feel his hand run up my torso to rest on my ribcage. His smile widens as he pushes me onto my back and his eyes thank me for letting him be just Jed for now. He looks down at me for a moment or two before bringing his lips back to mine. I close my eyes and just enjoy the ecstasy the contact creates. When he pulls away just a little, I can't stop myself from whispering, "CJ's not the only one left." 

He looks at me with those baby blues and I instantly regret the comment, "Abbey…that's not what…I didn't mean that…" He's hurt that I would say something like that and mad at himself for giving me reason to. 

I shake my head and place my fingertips over his mouth to silence his explanation, "I'm just saying…I'm here…I'll always be here…" His face blurs as I tear up yet again and he moves his lips back to mine. 

I'll be here always. 

THE END 


End file.
